Obsession
by Storm337
Summary: Sonic. My Sonic. All mine. Mine mine mine... You belong to me. You fascinate me. I must have you. You must stay here. Sonic... Onehsot/drabble of Sonic and Shadow. Can and can not be Sonadow


A/N: Well, since I'm starting clean, I might as well give you guys something new to read. I entered this in a contest on DA. Don't think it'll win, but it was fun to write and I do like it!

PLEASE NOTE: This actually isn't meant to be Sonadow. I like Sonadow, but I don't want it to be viewed as Sonadow. That doesn't mean you have to view it the way I do. You can read this and think Sonadow and hey, I'm ok with that. Add in a comment why you think that.  
Really I view it more as Shadow's lil obsession. He doesn't like Sonic. Sonic only thinks of him as a friend. But Shadow is obsessed with him. With his speed. With his personality. It's unhealthy and he's insane. No love here. Just insanity and fear.

Enjoy~

* * *

He's mine.  
All mine.  
Mine mine mine mine mine.

Shadow paced back and forth, quills bristled, hands unable to stop playing with each other. One finger trailed over the seam of his glove, a small claw pressing against the tip of the fabric. His ears flipped back on his head, pressing into his black fur. Cold, frantic red eyes moved erratically over everything as their owner looked around. That didn't mean he was actually seeing anything in the room. The table wasn't there. The bed wasn't there. Nothing was actually there. The experiment looked right though it all.  
Step step step step, turn, repeat.  
Step step step step, turn, repeat.  
The sound of his beating heart increased, pounding in the hybrid's ears and slamming against his chest. It came close to physically hurting. Shadow swallowed, throat dry.

Mine mine mine.  
All mine.  
No one else can have him.  
Where is he?  
Sonic.  
My Sonic.  
All mine.  
Sonic. Sonic Sonic Sonic.  
Where are you Sonic?  
You've been gone almost all day.  
Where?  
Step step step step, turn, repeat.  
Step step ste- stop.

Shadow's hands balled into fists. His claws threatened to break the fabric of his glove. One of the black hedgehog's eyes twitched slightly. A small break in his impassive look. It showed what he truly was. What he hid.

What if he left?  
What if he's not coming back?  
Sonic.  
My Sonic.  
You can't leave me Sonic.  
You're mine!  
You'll always be mine!  
No leaving! You can't leave Sonic!  
Mine mine mine!  
My Sonic! If you leave...I'll find you! I'll find you Sonic!  
You're mine!

Chaos energy bloomed around Shadow as he shook. It crackled over his quills light lighting and danced of his knuckles like flames. Free and uncontrolled it swarmed over him, moving like one large, living mass. The energy tugged and pulled, going to the tips of his quills and attempting to leap off of them. Trying to be free. All logic was about to be thrown out of the window. Shadow was ready to let it all go. To force it all out.  
Then the door opened in the other room.  
Footsteps fell, tired and dragging. The door slammed shut. There was a tiny thump as something hit the wall, then a larger, muffled thump ask someone flopped onto the couch. He was back. A mask fell over the hedgehog. He's back. He's here. The chaos energy went out like a small, dwindling flame that could not hold on to its pitiful life any longer. It was pushed back into Shadow's body to be repressed and restrained. Maybe next time. Only Shadow's eyes betrayed his calm, uncaring look that the mask gave him. They burned with intense want. No, need. Need and bloodlust. Unhealthy addiction.

Insanity.

Shadow's hover shoes made a small clop sound on the tile. They were soon muffled by carpet. There he was on the couch. Red and white shoes, complete with gold buckles, sat by the door, one on top of the other. Carelessly kicked off and thrown against the wall, resulting in such a position. Socked feet dangled off one end of the couch. Slight smell from them. His head and body were blocked by the back of the couch. Shadow silently walked over with stealth that come from years of practice. Practice, training, sweat, pain, and blood. He loomed over the back of the couch, looking down at Sonic. That soft fur...so bright and lovely. Not too thick, yet not too short. Perfect. His eyes were closed, one arm draped over them and the other hanging off the edge of the sofa, white glove coming close to rubbing the plush carpet. Lean peach arms, strong chest that rose up and down steadily, lush blue quills, silky triangular ears. Then there were those powerful legs. Able to push their owner at speeds that could break the sound barrier. Yet, so delicate...so fragile. They could snap easily. In his hands, they were nothing put tooth picks or twigs. It would take little to no energy to break them.  
To crush them.

To take away his freedom.

His Sonic.  
Right there. Right in touching distance.  
Running his fingers through that fur.  
Grabbing it. Yanking on it.  
Claws trailing down his sides.  
So still, so calm...Shadow nearly licked his lips.  
Another swallow. Throat was still dry. A shiver ran down his spine. How easy it would be to reach down right then. Grab him. Satisfy that need growing inside of him. His lips twitch along with one eye.  
Sonic.  
His Sonic.  
My Sonic.  
All mine...

Sonic moved his arm off his eyes and opened them, blinking. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at Shadow.  
Cautiously.

With fear.

"Oh, hey, ah, how long have you..uh, been there?"

Meek. Sonic's voice was almost always meek and quiet.  
I don't mean to do it Sonic. I don't mean to hurt you.  
I can't stop it.  
I can't stop myself.  
It feels so good...I can't.  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.  
But...I _can't_.

"Not very long."

Shadow's voice was strong, deep, and calm. It was a part of his mask. It was a part of his charade. It was hard to see through. Not impossible, just hard. It came down around Sonic. Only Sonic. It will in a couple of minutes. Shadow was not aware he was just starring at Sonic. Sonic squirmed under his gaze, feeling like some kind of animal at a zoo on display. Maybe this is what Shadow felt all those years ago on ARK, when the scientists strapped him down to poke at his body and do tests. It was unnerving. It always was. Those red eyes were chilling. They could make anyone freeze and shrink. Beg, when the time came. Blood. They always reminded Sonic of blood. Two frozen pools of it. The blood of his victims.  
His enemies.

Sonic's blood.

"Oh."

Silence.  
Shadow moved around to the front of the couch and sat down near Sonic's head. The blue hedgehog started to sit up, but a sharp glare and soft growl from Shadow made him stop. Never mind then. He laid back down, crossing his legs at his ankles. He'd do as Shadow wished. It was only a matter of time now. Shadow would make the first move. He always did. That mask would come down. It could hurt. It probably would, knowing Shadow. Sonic tensed.

Sonic Sonic Sonic.  
Right there.  
All his. All mine.  
Mine mine mine.  
Don't ever leave again Sonic.  
That was too long.  
I got so worried. So very, very worried.  
Don't ever go.  
Stay with me. Stay with me my Sonic.  
My Sonic. All mine.  
I'll give you everything. Everything you want.  
Just not you. You can't have you.  
Why?

Because you're _mine_.

"Where were you?"

Sonic tilted his head back so he can look at Shadow, though the black one was now upside down. Beautiful green eyes. Vibrant and alive. Emerald. Like the color of Chaos energy. Calmer then it though. Nicer then it. Far more...captivating then Chaos energy. Shadow could not look away from them. He couldn't even turn his head. Those eyes reached down inside of him, seeing everything. There went his mask. It was off. Gone, for now. Insanity was underneath. Pure, uncontrolled. Sonic shivered. His heart beat sped up. Adrenaline kicked in. Oh Chaos...oh dear Chaos have mercy...It was all suddenly _there_.

"Out for...a. uh, a run. Just, uhh, run. "

Shadow couldn't help it. He couldn't hold himself back now. The mask was gone. It was just him and Sonic. The real Shadow and Sonic.  
His Sonic.  
My Sonic.  
My lovely azure hedgehog.  
Sonic yipped when he was suddenly grabbed by the quills and pulled into Shadow's arm. Those strong, near steel arms. No escape now. Don't fight back. It'll only hurt more. A lesson Sonic learned the hard way. Scared green eyes starred into narrowed, wild red.  
Why are you scared Sonic?  
Don't be scared of me! There is nothing to fear!  
Sonic Sonic Sonic... no fear.  
Just us. Just us and now.  
My Sonic.  
The blue hedgehog screamed in terror. Everything else was a blur to Shadow. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know what was going on. Lovely, that sound. It sent chills through Shadow's body.  
My Sonic.  
All mine...

Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic...


End file.
